The Kore of Vengeance
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Hades loved Demeter but when he caught her with Zeus he vowed to rip away everything she held dear. He takes Kore to the Underworld as his captive, but they soon fall in love. What will he do when Demeter begins to die? Can he ever let go of his grudge?
1. Chapter 1

The Kore of Vengeance

"_At the core of vengeance lies betrayal."_

Chapter 1: Corrupt Gods

Hades lounged in his skeletal throne, tossing a skull in the air to escape from the abyss of boredom he'd fallen into an eternity ago. In his depths he could feel a god of Mount Olympus descending through his domain, drawing nearer and nearer. He didn't bother to acknowledge his nephew as the war god entered the cave-like throne room. The light that emanated from the god drove away the darkness, leaving him in a bubble of light. "Hello Hades." Greeted Ares, crossing his arms and shaking his head at his laid back uncle. Hades' coal black eyes shifted slowly to glare at him, "What do you want, Ares?" He asked in a low echoing voice.

Ares had always been his favorite nephew, (for obvious reasons) but lately he was becoming an even greater pain in the ass than Hermes. And that was saying something. You see, lately, Ares had gotten this idea into his head that he was on the verge of complete separation from the gods. No doubt he'd gotten it from his mistress, Aphrodite.

"My Lord, there is a meeting today on Mount Olympus. I came to remind you lest you forget." Ares said, his strong, noble voice, quivering slightly in the presence of the god of the Underworld, the one god besides his father that he was genuinely afraid of. Hades' thin lips curved into an even deeper scowl. "I didn't forget. I'm not going." Ares sighed, "But Lord Hades, you haven't been to a meeting in so long…" "I have no intention of going to that orgy they have the nerve to call a meeting!" Hades hissed, crushing the skull in his pale hand. Hades got up from his throne and stalked over to the table where his ghostly servants had laid out baskets of fruit and whine to pour himself a glass. Ares was silent for a moment then a sly smirk appeared. "Demeter will be there." He said, knowing of Hades' captivation of the earth goddess. Hades turned his head slightly, but kept his back turned to Ares, so he wouldn't see the gentle smile that warmed his cold face. There was a long silence. Then Hades turned to Ares with his usual uncaring expression plastered on, "I'll come if I can." He growled. Ares smiled and bowed to Hades, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you there, Lord Hades."

Demeter and her best friends Aphrodite and Artemis walked along the marbled path to the Pantheon of Mount Olympus. Demeter listened as Aphrodite went on and on about one of her more recent affairs. "I swear I thought we'd get caught for sure…" Aphrodite's voice faded as Demeter's attention drifted elsewhere. Her green eyes set on the stone cold face of Hades as he rode up to the Pantheon on his black chariot with fire trailing its wheels. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. He looked even more beautiful to her now. She felt her frenzied heart still as his deep black eyes locked with hers. Realizing that their friend was being left behind, Aphrodite and Artemis ran back to get her. "What is it, Demeter?" asked the goddess of the hunt, Artemis. Aphrodite chuckled and pointed towards the god who had caught Demeter's attention. "Hades is here!" Artemis cried in shock. He never came to the meetings. Demeter said nothing. She just continued to stare.

Ares ran to the three girls and threw his arm around Aphrodite's shoulder. "Your husband isn't here is he?" Ares whispered in her ear. "No" Aphrodite shrugged. Ares grinned at her devilishly and gave her a passionate kiss. Athena knocked him on the head with her staff as she passed him. Ares yelled a few curses at her before she disappeared into the Pantheon.

Hades' usually silent heart thudded in his chest as he made his way towards where Demeter and her friends were gathered. There was so much he wanted to say but when he came to stand before her, he couldn't force the words from his mouth. "Hello…Demeter." Was all that came out. "It's good to see you, Hades." Demeter replied with a warm smile.

Demeter had always held a special place in her heart for Hades. He wasn't at all like the other gods who liked to show off their powers to entice young beautiful women into their beds. He preferred solitude and silence, much like herself. However, she could see plainly that his days in the Underworld were having a terrible affect on him. He looked so sad. Oh how she wanted to throw her arms around him and hold him close, but her pride wouldn't allow for such behavior. It was unbecoming of a goddess. So, she just stood there staring back at him as he stared at her.

Hermes flew over the gathered gods and goddesses, announcing that Zeus was ready to begin the meeting. At his word they all began entering the Pantheon.

Zeus sat on his massive golden throne with his queen, Hera sitting on his lap. As Aphrodite and Demeter entered, he maneuvered her out of his lap and hoisted himself to his feet. With fists on his hips and a broad smile Zeus greeted his fellow gods. "Welcome my dear ones." One by one each god and goddess bowed before Zeus and gave him a polite greeting. When Aphrodite approached Zeus took her hand in his and kissed it, "Aphrodite, my fairest child. It's good to see you." Aphrodite giggled, "It's good to see you too father." She bowed then skipped away to sit beside Ares. Then came Artemis. Zeus shook her hand firmly and congratulated her on her latest hunt. She then bowed and went to sit with her twin, Apollo. Demeter was next. A strange light flickered across Zeus' blue eyes as he took her hand. "Beautiful, Demeter." He bent to kiss her hand. Demeter noticed he let his lips linger on her skin before pulling away. "I swear, if I were a free god I'd marry you right now." Zeus whispered. His words made Demeter's stomach role. Her eyes darted to Hera, who was glaring daggers at her now. "Careful, Zeus, or your wife may cut out that silver tongue of yours." She gave a quick bow then ran as fast as she could to her seat beside Aphrodite.

Hades was the last god to enter. Zeus' eyebrow quirked upward in surprise. "Hades, I wasn't expecting you to show up." Hades ran his hand through his black hair, "You know me, full of surprises. I 'm just here to see whether or not Mount Olympus is as corrupt as it was a thousand years ago when I last came to one of your stupid meetings." Hades turned away without bowing to his elder brother, "I'm just here to observe." He said then went to sit in the very back of the room, away from everyone else.

Hades' rebellion irritated Zeus to no end. It was partly the reason why he tried his best to make Hades miserable, that and if Zeus had not cheated when he, Poseidon and Hades pulled lots for their realms, Hades would have been the one sitting on the throne of mount Olympus. Even now with all the gods watching him, he was plotting his next assault. He wasn't blind to Hades and Demeter's relationship. He knew his brother longed for the red haired, green-eyed goddess. Zeus smirked to himself as his plan began to take shape. If he were to take her away from him, he'd be absolutely, irreversibly, devastated.

Hades watched with eyes blazing like the fires of Tarterus as the Olympian gods drank and made merry, completely forgetting their duties. Zeus's meetings were nothing but parties in disguise. A perfect excuse for him to flirt with the many goddesses and nymphs that surrounded him. Zeus was such a prick. He sat on his throne with three nymphs swooning over him and feeding him wine and grapes while Hera watched in gloom…poor Hera. Hades could see the tears in her eyes, though she tried so hard to hide them. Hades felt sorry for her. She was so beautiful and devoted, he couldn't figure out why Zeus neglected her so. Couldn't he see how much his cheating hurt her?

Zeus laughed at something the nymph on his lap said and kissed her lips. Hades ground his teeth as Hera stormed from the room. _They haven't changed. The Olympians are more corrupt than ever. _Hades thought angrily. He got up from his chair and walked quickly from the pantheon, slamming the massive doors behind him.

Demeter saw Hades leave and before she knew it she was running after him. "Hades! Hades wait for me!" she shouted, bursting through the door. "Hades!" she called again, stumbling down the stairs.

Hades heard Demeter's pleading and stopped at his chariot. "What is it, Demeter?" he asked, taking the horses' reins. "Where are you going? The meeting isn't over yet?" she said, breathing heavily. Hades let out a laugh, "That's funny." He chuckled, climbing aboard the chariot. "I'm going home. You go back inside. They'll be looking for you." Demeter shook her head with a smile, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd take me on a tour of your kingdom. I've never seen it before. I'm a little curious about it." Hades was at a loss for words. "Uh…um…alright." He stuttered. Demeter wrapped her arms around his and grinned brightly up at Hades. He felt his cold skin warm in the glory of her beauty. Carefully, he hoisted her into the chariot and they sped off to the earth below.

Aphrodite had come outside to see what her friend was up to. She laughed quietly to herself as she watched Hades leave with Demeter. "I love my job." She sighed. Just then, Zeus came out to investigate. "What's going on?" he asked Aphrodite. Aphrodite brushed her thick black hair over her shoulder; " I've made another perfect match that's what. Hades and Demeter make such a lovely couple. She'll do Mr. Dark and Gloomy a whole lot of good." Zeus' blue eyes narrowed in anger, "Aphrodite" he growled, grabbing her by the arm. "What the hell's gotten into you?!" she screamed in fright. Zeus glared dangerously at her, lightning flashed in his eyes. "I want Demeter and you're going to help me get her if you know what's good for you." He hissed in his booming voice. Aphrodite's eyes widened in fear.

When the chariot came to a halt at the gates of the underworld, Demeter stumbled off. Her legs shook still from the terrifying plunge through the earth. She looked around at the dismal scene before her. The souls of the dead poured through the gates to the river Styx to await their turn with the ferryman. It was dark and still and well, dead. "Not exactly a kingdom is it?" Hades asked her in a voice as dead as the world around them. He took her by the hand and led her to the ferryman's boat. "Charon, give my guest and I a lift to the palace, would you?" Demeter quivered in disgust at the living skeleton that ferried the souls of the dead to the Underworld for a price.

Charon leaned against his pole and sighed as if they were asking him to do hard physical labor. "Depends." He said, his skull's jaw moving as he spoke. He held out a bony hand, "Did you get what I asked for?" Hades rolled his eyes, and reaching into his robes, he pulled out a bottle of rich red wine. Charon snatched it out of Hades' hand and poured it into his mouth. The liquid seeped through his bones to stain the funeral shroud he wore and pooled on the bottom of the boat. The skeleton sighed in satisfaction, "Ah! Nectar of the gods!" He tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder then helped Demeter and Hades into the boat.

Hades led Demeter past his guard dog, Cerberus, and through the doors of his palace to the lounge. The two sat down on the soft velvet cushions that were piled in the room. They began to talk. "Your home seems kind of empty." Demeter commented. Hades laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes, "It's always like this." Demeter laid down on her side and propped her head up on her elbow, "Don't you get lonely?" The corners of Hades' lips pulled slightly upward, "That's a rather stupid question." Demeter sighed, reaching for an apple on a silver tray that was set out on the floor. "You should take a wife." Hades snatched her wrist, "Don't, if you eat that, you'll be stuck here with me forever." Demeter smiled coyly, bringing the apple to her rosy lips, "That doesn't sound too bad to me." Hades held his breath as he watched her mouth open to take a bite.

Just as her teeth were about to cut into the apple's skin, Aphrodite appeared. "Hmmm, what have we here?" The love goddess asked in a playful voice. Demeter set down the apple and shifted away from Hades. Hades too moved away, suddenly over come with embarrassment. "Come along, Demeter. Zeus is looking for you." Demter rolled her eyes then turned back to Hades. "I'm sorry. I have to go now." She leaned towards him and pecked his cheek, "Come visit me sometime." Then she got to her feet and left with Aphrodite. Hades watched the two goddesses disappear with a rare smile twisting his thin lips.

On the earth's surface, Demeter met with Zeus inside a small orchard. Zeus plucked a grape from the vine next to him and put it in his mouth, smiling at her approach. "What do you want Zeus?" Demeter huffed. Zeus' expression hardened, "Don't speak to me in that tone. I don't think I need a reason to visit my favorite goddess." Demeter put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chin defiantly, "If it's about what you asked me the other day, I'm still not interested. Please go back to your wife." She began to turn and walk away, but Zeus' strong grip around her waist, kept her from fleeing. "You still choose, Hades? My brother has never married or taken a lover. The man wouldn't know what to do with you. I, however, am well practiced in the art of pleasing women." Zeus breathed in her ear. Demeter pried his arms from around her, turned and glared up at him. "I'd rather rot in Tarterus, than give myself to you." She spat. Zeus' grin broadened, "And that's exactly what will happen to you if you marry Hades. You know that, don't you?" He motioned to the breath taking landscape of the Greek countryside. "Are you really going to give all this up to live in a dank hole with your dreary husband?" Demeter did not reply, she turned and stormed off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Betrayal, Betrayal, Betrayal!

Hades walked slowly up the grassy hill where a massive apple tree grew. Seeing Demeter sleeping peacefully beneath the tree, he removed his invisibility helmet. He crouched down beside her and stroked her rosy cheek. At his frigid touch, her eyes fluttered open and a smile curved her lips. Jolting upright, she threw her arms around Hades' neck with a squeal. She knocked the breath out of him. Before he realized it, he was laughing. His laughter brought Demeter back into reality. She released him and moved away, blushing violently. "Forgive me." She breathed heavily. "I was just…overwhelmed that you would come. I mean…you never leave the Underworld." She said, unable to look him in the face out of embarrassment. Then the rarest of all things happened. Hades actually grinned at her. Not the usual smirk, but an all out grin. The sunlight made his perfect white teeth shine brilliantly. "I've never gotten an invitation." He chuckled. Demeter laughed and Hades laughed with her. He'd never been so happy.

Hades drew closer to her and plucked a flower petal from her hair. Having him so close made Demeter's heart flutter. She was close enough for Hades to feel her breath on his skin, he swallowed hard. "Hades" cooed Demeter, touching his face lightly with her warm fingertips. Tangling her fingers in his short black hair, she drew his lips to hers and kissed him. It caught Hades off guard and Demeter ended the kiss before he could return it. "I love you." She whispered, her eyes glazing over with lust. Hades' black eyes flared with passion as he drew her in to return her kiss. His was far more ravenous and left both of them breathless. "Marry me." Hades gasped between kisses. Demter stopped him and stared into his eyes. " Zeus would never allow it. He desires me." Demeter shook her head sadly. Hades' eyes began to simmer like embers, "I do not fear my brother. I'll go to war with all of Olympus for you." He went to kiss her again but she pushed him gently away before their lips could meet, "No, please don't do that, Hades. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me." He thought for a moment then flashed her his bright smile, "Then we'll elope." They kissed again then Hades lifted her to her feet and they began to walk along the river to talk about their plans.

"APHRODITE!!!" Zeus' thunderclap yell made the love goddess jolt out of Hepheastus' arms as they lounged in bed. She leapt from where she lay and pulled her dress back on before the god king burst through the door. He snatched her by the wrist and dragged her into her mirror room. "What is this!" he shouted pointing at the image of Hades and Demeter embracing beneath the apple tree that reflected in one of the mirrors. Aphrodite pulled her wrist free of his grip. Tears spilled over the brims of her clear blue eyes at the pain. "I don't know what you expect me to do. Once Eros' arrow has pierced the heart there is nothing that can deter that person's love for whoever it was meant for. There is nothing I can do!" Zeus glared at her, " For your precious Eros' sake you better do something." Aphrodite ground her teeth in anger. Zeus had taken her son and was holding him hostage. If she didn't pry Hades and Demter apart he'd kill him. Aphrodite knew he wasn't bluffing. He'd kill his grandson without a second thought. "Demeter only has eyes for Hades, perhaps if you came to her disguised as him…" "That's a splendid idea!" Zeus bellowed.

Aphrodite sighed and went to gaze into the mirror. Hades was bidding Demeter farewell. "I'll blind Demeter for you. When you come to her, she will see only Hades' face and hear only Hades' voice. However…" She turned to Zeus, "If Hades should come upon you while you are with her, the spell will be broken." Zeus thanked her and left then Aphrodite looked back at Demeter's happy face in the mirror as she danced beneath the apple tree, so full of happiness. "Forgive me, my friend. Forgive me." Aphrodite began to weep.

Once night had fallen, Zeus went to Demeter, disguised as Hades. She was asleep beneath that same apple tree by the river. Silently, Zeus knelt over her and began to kiss her neck. Feeling Hades' familiar lips, Demeter awoke. "Hades?" she asked the disguised Zeus, surprised by his forwardness. "It's me, my love. Your Hades." He kissed her passionately and Demeter lost all will to refuse. "I must have you now. I can't wait another moment." He breathed against her skin. Believing him to be the true Hades, Demeter began making love to the god.

Meanwhile, Hades was preparing the Underworld for its new queen, completely blind to what was happening on the earth's surface. "Yes, that's good, I want three dozen of those." He said to one of his servants after tasting a pomegranate. "Thanatos!" He called. At his word, the god of silent death appeared. Thanatos was a white skinned youth, with hair nearly as pale, fiery red eyes, and the wings of a raven jutting from his back. "Yes my lord?" he asked with a bow. "I want you to prepare my chambers for Demeter's arrival." Thanatos nodded, his silky hair falling in his face as he bowed once more, "Yes sir."

"Betrayal! Betrayal! Betrayal!" shrieked three distinct voices in unison. Hades and Thanatos started at the shrill sound. "The Fates!" Hades announced as the three sisters appeared. Three shadows with white masks for faces slithered from the darkness, still shrieking. "Betrayal! Betrayal! Betrayal!" "What are you going on about?" Hades asked, getting more annoyed by the second. The tallest of the shadows, slithered to his side and showed him the crystal ball she held in her clawed hand. "You're being betrayed, my lord." The Fate hissed in his ear. "Sad so sad!" the other two hissed behind her. Hades' brow furrowed, "What do you mean? Betrayed by who?" The Fates' dead black eyes sparked to life, "The earth goddess, Demeter." They hissed. Hades felt his heart crumble to ash in his chest. "I…I…I don't believe you." He stuttered, pain unlike any he'd ever felt striking at him at once. "It is true, we fear, Lord Hades." The tallest Fate held up the crystal ball and waved her free hand over it. Within the orb, Hades could see the image of Demeter and Zeus together, making love beneath the apple tree they'd met under only hours before.

Hades felt a fire kindle in his chest and burn through his entire body. He threw back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, making the fires of Tartarus twist and grow hotter, until the entire Underworld was ablaze with his hate. Hades tore from his palace and rode his chariot to the earth's surface.

"Demeter?" Hades said in a venomously calm voice. Demeter's eyes darted to him then back to the man who was holding her. "Zeus!" she screamed, shoving him away, "Get off me!" Grabbing her discarded dress she wrapped the fabric around her and crawled on her hands and knees to Hades' feet. She was confused and scared and angry with herself for falling for Zeus' trap. She took one look at Hades' pain filled eyes and she knew that she would _never_ be forgiven. "Hades please," She begged, bowing her head to the ground, "please let me explain." Hades looked down on her as if she were a lowly worm, "I'll hear none of it." His jaw clenched and his knuckles cracked at his sides. "I thought you were different, but you're no better than any of the other gods. You're nothing but a whore." He said in that low calm voice that he used when he banished souls to Tartartus.

Demeter grabbed onto Hades' robes, tears streaming down her face. "Zeus tricked me! I thought he was you!" she wailed, her heart tearing in two. Hades glared at Zeus who now fully clothed was leaning against the tree with a victorious smile on his face. "I'll make you both pay for this." He hissed. Hades threw Demeter off of him with a roar, "I'll rip away everything you hold dear! Everything you love! I'll take it all away from you! One day, you'll know what you've done to me!" With a gesture of his hand the earth opened up and Hades and his chariot descended back into hell. Zeus vanished a moment later, leaving a broken goddess weeping uncontrollably in the grass.

Demeter retreated to one of her temples. She stayed there for days weeping and refusing to speak to anyone or eat anything at all. Aphrodite became concerned, so she went to visit her friend. Eros, now free, came with her.

"How are you Demeter?" she asked, petting her hair. "Leave me alone." Demeter croaked. "I know you had something to do with this, Aphrodite." She added angrily, shoving her away. Aphrodite sighed, sadly. "I had to help him, Demeter, he was going to hurt my little Eros." Demeter went silent for a moment. "…Can you make this pain go away?" She whispered weakly. Aphrodite shook her head, "I'm afraid I cannot." A sob rang out from Demeter. "But, a child is to be born from your union with Zeus. The joy that your daughter will bring you will ease your suffering. You'll see." Demeter stared blankly at Aphrodite, "I'm to be a mother?" Aphrodite smiled, "I felt sorry for the pain I had caused you, so I wanted to do something to make up for it. However, she will not be an ordinary child. She is your innocence reborn, an extension of yourself. Your lives are forever linked. If one dies then the other will follow. Do you understand?" Demeter nodded with a determined smile, "I understand. I must protect her no matter what."

Ares ran through the palace doors, his face twisted in shock and horror. "What is it son?" asked Zeus in bewilderment. "Hades has blocked all gods entry to the Underworld. He's sealed himself off from all of Olympus!" Storm clouds gathered in unison with Zeus' mood. For he knew, now, what Hades had meant when he said that he'd make him pay. He had taken away Zeus' power over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Kore

It came to pass that many months after Demeter and Zeus' union that a daughter was born to the earth goddess. Aphrodite and Artemis served as midwives at the birth. "Let me see her." Croaked the exhausted Demeter. "She's absolutely beautiful." Aphrodite cooed, handing her the baby girl wrapped in a blanket. Demeter looked upon her tiny child for the first time with absolute love and devotion. "Hello, my little Kore. My, you are gorgeous. Look at those pretty green eyes and those strawberry curls. Beautiful, simply beautiful."

"Lord Hades! Lord Hades Lord Hades!" cried the Fates. "What?" Hades growled, placing his goblet to his lips. "The earth goddess, Demeter, has given birth to a daughter." Hades threw his full goblet across the room. It crashed against a wall, leaving a stain of wine. "So!" he hissed. Despite himself, he looked into the Fates' crystal ball to see the child. The baby was very pretty. She had her mother's eyes and strawberry blond hair instead of her mother's fiery red. She looked very much like Demeter. So much so that it hurt Hades to look at her. He ripped the crystal ball from the Fates' claws and smashed it on the floor. "Torture me no longer!" he roared at them and the Fates disappeared. No doubt returning to their deepest pit of hell.

The years passed and Kore grew into a rambunctious little girl, adorable and sweet. She loved to pick flowers out in the meadows with her friends the nymphs and spend time with her mother, although, her mother was very protective and hardly gave her room to breathe. One day Kore was picking apples. She'd climbed up into the branches to gather the best fruit. She'd picked as many as she could carry and was about to climb down when she noticed a man in black walking slowly up the hill. He appeared to be more like a ghost than a living being. He looked sad and a feeling of hopelessness surrounded him. The grass and flowers died at his feet wherever he walked. She watched the man sit down beneath the apple tree and stare out at the river just down the hill. As carefully as possible, Kore climbed out of the tree and dropped down on the grass. At the sound of her feet hitting the grass, the man looked over his shoulder at her with a startled expression on his sad face.

"Hello." The little girl chimed. "My name's Kore. What's yours Mister?" Hades stared at her as if he were trying to remember his own name, "Hades. Are you Demeter's child?" he asked. "Yes, that's my mommy." She replied with a happy giggle. "…Well then, I guess that makes me your…uncle." He said, swallowing the bile in his throat. Kore's face lit up, "Really!" She shook Hades' hand, seemingly undeterred by how cold his hand was. "It's nice to meet you! Here have an apple. They're delicious!" she said, handing him an apple. He took it from her but didn't take a bite. "Thank you." He said. Kore grinned brightly at him, the sun making her warm, pink skin glow.

"Kore!" shrieked Demeter, seeing Hades and Kore together. She ran to her daughter and, grabbing her by the wrist, she dragged her away from the god of death. Hades got to his feet and dropped the apple. "I wasn't going to hurt her, Demeter." He sighed. Demeter kneeled in front of Kore and grabbing her face in her hands, she forced the girl to look at her. "Stay away from Hades Kore, or he'll drag you down to hell." She warned her. "I'd do no such thing!" Hades roared horrified that she'd even imply such a horrible thing as to drag a child into his dark kingdom. Demeter glared at him, "Stay away from my daughter!" she hissed then she picked up Kore and ran down the hill. Hades put his hand on the apple tree's trunk. The fruit rotted away and the tree itself died at his touch.

Demeter hated having to say that but she couldn't get his old threat out of her mind. He'd said he'd take away everything she held dear and the thing she loved most was her little Kore. "Mommy? Why don't you like Uncle Hades? He's nice. Even if he is a little gloomy." Said Kore, kicking her feet playfully as she sat on her bed. "There will be _no_ more talk of Hades in this house, do understand me, young lady?" Demeter yelled. "Yes, mommy." She replied with a sigh.

Deep in the Underworld, Hades paced the black marble floor. With a roar, he overturned his banquet table, sending food flying. "How dare she!" he raged, ramming his fist into the wall, leaving a crater. "That little Wench! She stabs me in the back and now _I'm_ the pedophile! Like I'd ever hurt that little girl!" Thanatos flew into the room and landed lightly on the floor, his jet feathers rustled as his wings folded against his back. "I take it your visit to the upper-world did not go well." He said in a dull, weary voice. Hades glared at him, "You think? That no good, slut called me a child molester!" "Who?" asked Thanatos. "Demeter! You dolt!" Hades yelled, throwing a grapefruit at him. It hit Thanatos squarely in between his eyes but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He went on talking as if he'd never been struck. "Demeter said that?" he prodded, his eyebrow quirking upward. Hades bit his lip, "Well…not in those words…exactly…but basically, yea." He stuttered. "Why didn't you wear your helmet of invisibility?" Thanatos asked, more than a little confused. Hades got that deer in the headlights look, "Er…um…Oh shut up!" He yelled and stormed quickly from the room.

Several years later, Hades was once again on a walk in the upper-world. He went at night, to avoid running into Demeter. As he came upon the hill where he and Demeter had met on that darkest of days, he heard a sweet melodic voice singing a song he'd heard the earth goddess sing sometimes as she went about her work. He started at first, expecting to see an angry red head glaring at him from the hill, but instead, when he coal like eyes settled on the singer, he saw that while it was a goddess this one had strawberry blond hair.

There was a young girl sitting there, singing as she stared up at the stars and the full moon that hung lowly in the night sky. The moonlight reflected on her milky skin and made her familiar green eyes shimmer beautifully. Hades sucked in a startled breath as a memory of a smaller version of this girl flashed across his mind. "Could this goddess really be the little Kore?" he asked himself, in a ragged breath, his black eyes sparking to life. At the sound of his voice, the goddess jumped in fright. She climbed quickly to her feet and dodged behind the trunk of the tree. _I could have sworn that I killed that wretched thing._ Hades grumbled inwardly at the apple tree. "Please don't be frightened of me Kore. You remember me don't you? It's Hades." He said quickly, reaching a pale hand toward her. Kore peeked at him from behind the tree trunk, "I remember you. Now please go away. My mother says you're a very bad man and that I should stay away from you." Hades chuckled as he strode to the tree. He pressed himself against the tree and peeked his head around it so that they were face to face. "Do you always do what your mommy tells you?" Her cheeks reddened, "Yes!" she said angrily. Hades smiled at her cunningly, "Always? Tell me my dear, does your mommy know you're out here?" Kore sucked in a breath and her eyes went wide, "Er…um….mmm" she mumbled. Hades laughed at her loss of words, "I thought not." He backed away from her and sat down on the grass. "I think I'll join you for a little stargazing if that's alright."

Kore plopped down beside him and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them protectively. "You know, you shouldn't believe everything your mother says. I'm not _as_ evil as she makes me out to be." "My mother's never been wrong about anything." She replied with a burst of fire, her strawberry curls falling around her face. "Oh really. I've known her for far longer than you have. Believe me she's not as wise as you think." Kore slapped him across his cheek, "Stop talking that way about my mother!" she shrieked at him. Hades grabbed her wrist and with a twist, he had her pinned to the ground.

She struggled and cried, but her shrieks were choked with fear and dread. "Your mother is a liar and a cheat! Just because she's your mother doesn't make her a saint. Things are not always what they appear." He bent over here so that his lips grazed her ear, "At least I don't put up a fake façade." He then claimed her lips with a fierce kiss. She struggled at first but then he felt her go limp in his grip as she fell under the power of his kiss. He finished the kiss and pulled his lips away. Kore stared at him with glazed over eyes and gave a little sigh as he released her from his hold. He stood up and brushed his hair back as he loomed over her. " I hope you'll take what I've said here tonight to heart. Out of all the gods I am the only one who speaks the truth. Good night, Kore, sweet dreams." In the second that it took Kore to come to her senses, Hades disappeared, returning once more to his cavernous kingdom.

Kore ran back to her mother's temple and jumped into bed. As she lay there, she absentmindedly touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of them, like the rich juice of a pomegranate seed.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge Sweeter Than Pomegranate

"Kore!" called Demeter as she walked slowly down the embankment towards the river. "Yes, Mother?" replied her daughter from beneath her favorite apple tree. "Come along, child. There is a meeting today on Mount Olympus that I mustn't be late for." The teenaged goddess' eyes lit up, "You mean you're taking me with you?" Kore squealed in delight. Demeter smiled happily at her young vivacious daughter. "Yes, I think it's about time that I introduce you to the other gods and goddesses." Her smile vanished and her look became quite serious, "But stay close to me. The gods are all lecherous snakes in the grass. You understand?" Kore had never seen her mother look so scary so she just bobbed her head in agreement. "Good, let's go then." Demeter took her daughter's hand and led her to her chariot.

"Sir, I believe your brother Zeus is holding a meeting this afternoon on Mount Olympus. Should I tell Hermes you won't be attending?" "No, that won't be necessary, Thanatos." Hades replied as he stood from his throne. Thanatos blinked his red eyes in confusion, "Err..What? You're going?" Hades yawned a big, "Yes." It had been a long and grueling day of judging souls. Cursed Spartans. "I have business to attend to concerning my ex." Hades laughed wickedly, striding away to the stables where his pitch black steeds were kept. Thanatos sighed, "This isn't good." He followed after his master only to reach the stables as Hades blazed out a rip in the earth, nearly running him over as he went by. He noticed the evil grin on the god's usually bleak face. When he was gone, Thanatos dusted himself off with a groan, "Yep, he's definitely been plotting." He turned on his heel and began walking back to his room, "If I get struck by lightning for this I'm going to be really pissed."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm really here!" Kore giggled, twirling around on the marble tiles beneath her feet. "Calm down, child. Everyone's staring at us." "Hey, Demeter! Is that your daughter?" asked the gorgeous Apollo. "Yes. So keep your eyes off her." Demeter hissed at the golden god. Apollo hung his head with a sigh, "Yes, ma'am." He walked away, defeated. As the mother and daughter deities made their way to the Pantheon, the lustful stares that the male gods were giving Kore did not go unnoticed by Demeter. She made a mental note to beat the crap out of them all later.

"Hello, Demeter. Hello, Kore." greeted the magnificent goddess of wisdom, Athena. The owl on her shoulder hooted a greeting as well. "Hi, Athena!" Kore wrapped her arms around the tall goddess' neck and gave her a big hug. A playful cackle, made the goddesses turn. Aphrodite stood with her hands on her hips, her breasts heaving as she laughed. "It's about time you let the girl come to a meeting. The poor thing's never seen a man till now, has she?" Kore tapped her lips, "Actually I don't see much of difference. They're just bigger, right?" Aphrodite flashed the innocent goddess a catlike smile, "Trust me, sweetie, theirs a _big _difference." "Aphrodite!" Demeter snapped. Athena placed her hand on Kore's shoulder and began leading her away from the squabble that was about to ensue.

"Don't talk like that in front of Kore!" Demeter yelled. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Calm down. Geez! It's not like I gave her a male anatomy lesson." A grin stretched across the love goddess' face. "She's going to learn soon enough, judging by the looks the men are giving her." "No she will not! I forbid it!" Demeter shoved Aphrodite out her way and started after Kore and Athena. "What? You want her live her entire immortal life alone, like Athena?" Aphrodite prodded with evident displeasure. "As long as I am a goddess, my daughter will not fall prey to the wickedness of men, god or mortal!" Aphrodite watched her friend stalk off. "That poor, poor girl." she sighed.

One by one the gods entered the Pantheon and one by one greeted the great god king, Zeus. Soon, came Demeter and Kore's turn. "Greetings, Mighty Zeus." greeted Demeter with a fake smile. "Greetings, Demeter. It's good to see you. You look absolutely ravishing today." Zeus replied, flashing her a charming grin. Demeter felt a chill in the air so she shifted her gaze to Hera. Hera was staring at Kore with the eyes of a mad woman. "Mama?" Kore squeaked, ducking behind her mother. "Lady Hera, Lord Zeus, this is my daughter, Kore." Demeter introduced her precious child in a tone of pride. Hera descended from her throne, her eyes still blazing with hatred. "And who, pray tell, is her father?" asked the queen of heaven. "She has no father. I created her myself, from my own flesh and blood." Demeter replied, her voice strong and unwavering.

Before Demeter could blink, Hera slapped her across her face, sending her flying to the marble floor. "Mama!" Kore shrieked, running to Demeter's side. "Don't you dare lie to me, Demeter! I can tell just by looking at her that she's Zeus' child!" Kore gasped in disbelief, "What?" then looked back to her mother. "Is that true, Mama?" Demeter glared up at Zeus who still sat in his throne, a big smirk on his face. "Yes" she said miserably. Kore looked around at the whispering gods and goddesses, her eyes filling with tears. When her eyes came to rest on Hera and Zeus she found that the queen gazed at her with hate and disgust and Zeus, her father, was laughing at her. Her heart bursting with pain, she ran from the Pantheon.

She ran to the shadowy place behind the Pantheon. Hiding, in the calming darkness, she began to weep. How could her mother have kept such a secret from her?

As Hades made his way around the towering Pantheon, he could not help but chuckle to himself. Fools! They were so occupied with the drama unfolding before them that they never even noticed his presence. That little show was the best thing that he'd ever seen. Finally Demeter got what she deserved! Though it was a shame that Kore got so upset. He had planned to snatch her up before everyone's eyes but the use of stealth was probably a better idea.

"Hello, little one." he cooed with a clam, pleasant voice. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and she tried to scramble away. Using his godly powers, Hades made the shadow of the Pantheon keep her in its grip. "Don't run away. I only want to talk." he said, using that same low voice to reassure her. "I saw what happened in there. I'm very sorry." Kore kept silent. Hades was amazed she hadn't tried to scream yet. "Did I not tell you that your mother was a liar?" Hades prodded. Kore held her face in her hands and wept harder. "Please just leave me alone Hades. I know you were right. Just leave me be." Hades crouched down beside her and offered her his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so cruel. I only want you to trust me. As I have told you before, I am the only god you can rely on. Olympus is a corrupt place where only cheats and liars can prevail. Come, I will take you to a place where none of this exists, where every thing is right and just. Come with me to my kingdom, young Kore, and you will hurt no more."

Kore stared into Hades' deep black eyes. There she saw the truth of his words and her heart longed for such a world. All her trust went to him in that moment. Slowly, she reached for his hand.

"Kore!" Athena called as she rounded the corner of the building. Her feet stuck to the ground and her eyes widened in shock. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Hades and Kore holding hands in the shadows of the Pantheon. "Hades!" Athena hissed, drawing her sword. "Run Kore!" she screamed as she rushed to attack Hades.

With a wave of his hand, the darkness around them surged towards Athena like waves on the sea. It swallowed her and dragged her down to the ground, pinning her there. "Help! Fellow Gods! Hurry!" Athena cried.

Hearing, the other gods running towards them, Hades gave up on his attempt. He quickly kissed Kore's hand, "Another time." he said vanishing into a black mist. "What happened?" Ares asked, running to aid Athena. He helped her to her feet. Athena brushed her long platinum blonde hair away from her face, "Hades was here. I think he was trying to lure Kore away." Athena said, breathing heavily from her struggle. Just then, Demeter ran past them to take Kore into her arms. "Kore! Are you alright?" she blubbered, holding Kore close to her. Kore stared up at her mother, her lips pressed in a sorrowful frown. "Let's go home." Demeter whispered then led her daughter away to return to their beloved earth.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Hades raged, the fires of Tarterus growing hotter with his temper. "I was so close!" he shouted, as he paced the throne room. "They caught you huh?" said Thanatos from his perch. _Big surprise there. _"It's over! Demeter's never going to let Kore out of her sight now that she knows I'm after her! My plan is ruined!" Thanatos sighed. Truly he didn't care what his master did as long as he would stop yelling. Hades was giving him a headache. "If only you had some allies on the inside. Someone who could help lure Kore away from her mother." Hades perked his head. "Of course!" he said. The two men grinned evilly at each other and said both at once, "Aphrodite!"


End file.
